battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship
The'' Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship or commonly known as the Droid Control Ship was a modified ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship that controlled B1 Battle Droids during the Pre-Clone Wars era. They were usually protected by other'' ''Lucrehulk-''class battleships because if the ship blew up, the droids would shut down and the invasion would be useless. Some ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships would be used in the Clone Wars era in the Confederate Navy. Characteristics The ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship has many weapons. The primary weapon of the Lucrehulk'' is the Quad turbolasers. Theses cannons would destroy an enemy fighter in one shot if the cannon shot all four lasers. The other weapons the Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship has, is Assault Laser cannons. Theses cannons were stationed all around the ''Lucrehulk-''class. The last weapons the ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Ship has, is Turbolasers. The Turbolasers are stationed in between the ring of the ''Lucrehulk. This made the Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship hard to destroy and very powerful. Command Center The ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship's Command Center is located above the reactor core. The ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship's Command Center is piloted by OOM Pilot Droids or Driver Battle Droids. The Command Center has 1 chair for a biological officer, a OOM Commander Battle Droid, a Super Tactical Droid, a T-series tactical droid, or biological officers. The ''Lucrehulk's ''bridge also has a hologram communicator just as any other CIS Warship. Complement The Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship has many hangar bays which made Vulture Droids, Hyena Bombers, and Droid Tri-Fighters launch from any hangar they wanted. The Lucrehulk ''had many hallways and cell bays onboard the ship. The ''Lucrehulk-''class has B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids stationed everywhere onboard. Inside the 2 main hangars, the ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship can hold 50 C-9979 Landing Crafts (25 on each hangar), Multi-Troop Transports Armored Assault Tanks, Platoon Attack Crafts, and many other droid tanks. The hangars are also capable of holding 1,500 Vulture Droids. The ''Lucrehulk is also able to carry 40 HMP Droid Gunships. Role Droid Control Ship.]] The'' Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship was mainly a Control Ship during the Pre-Clone Wars until the Confederacy changed it so the Lucrehulk can be a Battlecruiser, Blockade, Fighter Carrier, and a Destroyer. It is mainly a Carrier every time they invade a planet. The Blockade role makes it very powerful of blockading planets. History Naboo During the Battle of Naboo, Bravo Squadron—led by Ric Olié—launched from Theed in the hopes that they could take out the orbital warship, the Vuutun Palaa. All their efforts proved to be for naught since the ship's deflector shield was too strong for the Naboo starfighters to break through. Eventually, however, the Droid Control Ship was destroyed when Anakin Skywalker—escaping from a number of droid fighters—flew into the ship's hangar, and inadvertently hit one of the reactors with proton torpedoes. The ship went down after a short while, but Anakin Skywalker still managed to steer his starfighter out of the hangar, and escape with the rest of the Naboo pilots. After the Battle of Naboo, the Trade Federation modified the Droid Control Ship, along with the standard battleship, so that its core ship could detach and land on a planet's surface. This was part of a ruse meant to trick the Republic into thinking that the Federation was dismantling all its warships. Christophsis .]] At least 30 Droid Control Ships were at the Battle of Christophsis commanded by Admiral Trench. After the Invincible was destroyed, the Droid Control Ships and ''Munificent-''class star frigates stood little chance against the Republic and were forced to later retreat. Ryloth At least one Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship was used during the battle of Ryloth. That Droid Control Ship was the ''Procurer commanded by Captain Mar Tuuk. The ''Procurer ''was later destroyed by Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano by a space battle. Kamino Grievous Hero used 2 ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships to invade Kamino, the clone trooper factory. but the plan was later stopped by the Galactic Republic and their evil armada. Pantora A Trade Federation ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship was blockading Pantora from the Galactic Republic. Ahsoka later got the Trade Federation to move the Blockade away from Pantora after an agreement. Dooku Droid Control Ships protected Dooku's ''Munificent-''class frigate in Confederate space. Raxus Droid Control Ships participated in the Blockaded of Raxus alongside ''Munificent-''class star frigates, ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers, and ''Recusant-''class light destroyers. Lola Sayu At least one Droid Control Ship was commanded by K2-B4 during the Battle of Lola Sayu. The Droid Control Ship failed to stop the Republic from arriving in Lola Sayu. Category:CIS Warships Category:Legend Pages